fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World (TV Series)
The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World (Also known as Digimon's The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World) is a Digimon TV series that revolves around the adventures of Gatomon and her friends. As the title implies, the series mainly takes place in the Digital World but it occasionally switches settings in some episodes, most notably in The Lost City. The series' 1st to 8th seasons are rated TV-Y while the series' 9th to 13th seasons are rated TV-Y7. The series has some educational content but there is some violence in the series, meaning that the series is OK for kids 5 and up. Impmon and DemiDevimon are the main antagonists because they'll stop at nothing to stop Gatomon and her friends from getting to their destination (Seasons 1-8) or cause trouble for them (Seasons 9-13). The series airs on Universal Kids and Netflix but it was released on Hulu in July 2018 before the series aired on August 3rd, making this a Hulu Original Series. Although the series and specials are CGI animated, TV movies are 3D animated. The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World is a spin-off to the hit 2017 TV show Digimon + Rio. A multiplayer party game named "The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World:Party Bash" was released on October 12, 2018 for Nintendo Switch. Characters Main Protagonists # Gatomon (Voiced by Edie Mirman) - The leader of the team. She is tomboyish, energetic, smart and kind. She is very outgoing and doesn't mind getting her white fur ruffled up or messy. She also accepts baths. In "Gatomon's Got a Pet", it is revealed that Gatomon takes advantage of others' weaknesses as she made Quetzalmon drop the gift by asking her "But, Quetzalmon! You don't happen to be ticklish, are you?" and then tickles her, making her squeal. In "The Adventures of Kari Kamiya in Digi-World", it is shown that Gatomon and Bearmon are competitive rivals, even when they play Tennis. In "A Letter for Impmon and Demi-Devimon", it is revealed that if Gatomon is given fish, she will change her mind as Bearmon changed Gatomon's mind on not letting him come along on the adventure by giving her a salmon that he caught earlier. In "Berry Hunt", it is shown that Gatomon hates Bearmon when he does something that he's not supposed to do as Bearmon gained Impmon and Demi-Devimon's attention when Gatomon told him to keep his mouth shut. Starting from "Calumon Wishes", however, Gatomon still loves Bearmon despite being angry at him sometimes. In "Gatomon's Dance to the Rescue", it is revealed that Gatomon is the Dance Dance Revolution master. In "School Pet", it is shown that Gatomon is the champion at the game punchies. Despite being a champion-level Digimon, Gatomon acts like a tomboy. She is also very ticklish. She has a Digi-Pad, which has unlimited battery and is water-proof. # Bearmon (Voiced by Matt Gumley) - The slacker of the team. He is very lazy and always wants to sleep during an adventure (Seasons 1-8) or expedition (Seasons 9-13), causing Gatomon (or any of the others) to make him wake up. Despite his lazy nature, however, Bearmon will stop at nothing to protect his friends. In "A Present for Frigimon", it is revealed that Bearmon is surprisingly very smart as he made Impmon give back Frigimon's present by giving him an explosive present in exchange, which is a bomb. He is also cool, fun-loving, laid-back and carefree. In "The Adventures of Kari Kamiya in Digi-World", it is shown that Bearmon and Gatomon are rivals in competition, especially when they play Tennis. In "School Pet", it is shown that Bearmon sucks at the game punchies. Bearmon appears to be Tapirmon's best friend. # Tapirmon (Voiced by Elsie Fisher) - The "Wormmon" of the team. She is very shy and timid and seems to get scared surprisingly easily. Despite her shy and timid nature, Tapirmon is always ready for fun and adventure, as long as her friends are by her side if anything goes wrong. She is also whimsical, childish and friendly. Tapirmon appears to be Bearmon's best friend. # Rhinomon (Voiced by Anndi McAfee) - The most tomboyish of the team. She is strong and very sassy. She also gets angry easily. # Sheepmon (Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The "Teen Kari Kamiya" of the team. She is very similar to Gatomon in personality, being smart and kind, but Sheepmon thinks before acting fast while Gatomon does the exact opposite. She is also mellow, lovable, cute and silly. # Chamelemon (Voiced by Cree Summer) - The mechanic of the team. She is always ready to lend a hand. She is very knowledgeable and can always find a way to build something that can help Gatomon and the gang get out of sticky situations. # Rabbitmon (Voiced by Sophia Fox) - She is calm but very spunky. She can get pretty strong and sassy in battle. # Toucanmon (Voiced by Jenny Slate) - She is very loud and gaudy. Aside of this, Toucanmon is always trusted to solve a problem when something goes array. # Togemogumon (Voiced by Brian Drummond) - He is very hot-headed but also very kind, loyal and friendly. # Psychemon (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) - The show-off of the team. She is fun-loving and carefree but when showing off, she can get a bit spunky and sassy. # Erismon (Voiced by Matt Hill) - He is mellow and fun-loving but can be self-conscious and timid at times, especially when Gatomon is around. In "Bearmon's Treasure", it is shown that Erismon can get a bit forgetful as he forgot that he doesn't have his map with him. In "The Lost City", it is revealed that Erismon has a creative side as he tells Gatomon that he is formerly known as Artistic Wonder because he creates things from all sorts of stuff, such as clay and paper mache. # Elephantmon (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The gentle giant of the team. He is gentle and loving but sometimes, he is quick to snap. Antagonists # Impmon (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - He is DemiDevimon's best friend and partner in crime. # DemiDevimon (Voiced by Derek Stephen Prince) - He is Impmon's best friend and partner in crime. Allies # Vorvomon (Voiced by Mona Marshall) - He likes to hang out with Gatomon and her friends. He is also Dracomon's friendly rival. # Dracomon (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - She likes to hang out with Gatomon and her friends. She is also Vorvomon's friendly rival. She knows how to do karate and has a love of friendly battles. # ShellNumemon (Voiced by Larissa Murray) - She likes hanging out with Gatomon and her friends. She is rather slow but can go really fast if she gets into her shell and rolls. # Ludomon (Voiced by TBA) - She is an Armor Digimon who only speaks robotic gibberish. She debuts in "Lost and Found". She is also Zubamon's best friend. # Zubamon (Voiced by TBA) - She is a Weapon Digimon who also speaks robotic gibberish. She debuts in "The Adventures of Kari Kamiya in Digi-World". She is also Ludomon's best friend. # Kari Kamiya (Voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - She is Gatomon's tamer and friend. She debuts in the series premiere. She befriends Gatomon's teammates. She is seen in her Adventure form in Season 1 while she is seen in her Adventure 02 form in Seasons 2-13. She seems to mess around with Gatomon at times, often tickling her Digimon partner every time she appears. # Labramon (Voiced by Cherami Leigh) - She is a Beast Digimon. She is very playful and always wants to play, much to Gatomon's mental dismay. # Veedramon (Voiced by Bebel Gilberto) - She is a Mystical Dragon Digimon. She is the twin sister of GoldVeedramon. # GoldVeedramon (Voiced by Rosie Perez) - She is a Mystical Dragon Digimon. She is the twin sister of Veedramon. # Opossumon (Voiced by Kate Higgins) - She is a Beast Digimon. She is very childish, cute, childlike and playful. Aside of this, Opossumon is very courageous, sweet and kind-hearted. # Kentromon (Voiced by Michelle Ruff) - She is an Ankylosaur Digimon. She is fun-loving, childlike and playful but she is always ready to help out. She is a rookie-level Digimon. Her underside is unbearably ticklish and she'll start squealing if touched or tickled there. She debuts in Little Dino. # Aurumon (Voiced by Wendy Lee) - She is a Bird Digimon. She is sweet and kind but can get childish and playful when with her friends. # Mario (Voiced by Charles Martinet) - He is a plumber who lives in the Super Mario Universe. He visits the Digital World during the summer. He debuts in Meet Mario. He is friends with Gatomon, as the two meet a long time ago. His Digimon partner is Platyquillmon. As revealed in Season 9, Mario likes to solve mysteries and investigate, showing his detective side. # Platyquillmon (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - He is a Bird Digimon. He is lazy and childish but knows when to get serious, especially when an enemy appears. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 * Season 13 Episodes * Note: Some episodes are double length and each episode ends with the song "Journey Completed!" The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World/Episodes Songs Seasons 1-8 (The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World) # Theme Song (Sung by Gatomon and Co.) # Travel Song (Sung by Gatomon and Co.) # Map Song (Sung by Erismon) # Backpack Song (Sung by Sheepmon) # Journey Completed! (Sung by Gatomon and Co.) Seasons 9-13 (The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World: Digital Rescue Squad in the US and Australia or Go, Gatomon, Go in the U.K. and Europe) # The Digital Rescue Squad (Sung by Gatomon and Co.) # To The Rescue/Onto The Adventure (Sung by Gatomon and Co.) # Aurumon Song (Sung by Aurumon) # Rescue Pack Song (Sung by Bearmon) # Journey Completed! (Same as Seasons 1-8) Trivia * Starting from Gatomon's Pirate Adventure, the TV movies are 3D animated. * Starting from The Lost City, the Map Song gets updated. * Starting from Season 4, Erismon will take out his map again after he and the rest of the team get through a location and write a check using a pen. * Starting from Gatomon's Birthday Adventure, the song Journey Completed! gets updated, including the extended versions. * The extended version of Journey Completed! can heard in every double length episode of the series, except for Gatomon's Fairytale Adventure. * In Best Friends, Gatomon and her friends let the viewers sing Journey Completed! to thank them for helping them out on their journey to Rainbow Rock, making this the only episode that Gatomon and her friends let the viewers sing one of their recent songs, which is Journey Completed!. * Starting from Season 9, Bearmon will become more lazy than usual, leaving Gatomon and the others to make wake him up more recently. The series is renamed as The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World: Digital Rescue Squad for the remaining 5 seasons. * At the end of each episode, a blooper reel is shown during the credits, letting young viewers see randomly hilarious scenes that didn't make it into the series, such as the time Tapirmon drew a Baby Yoshi in a duck suit instead of an actual duck. * In Bouncy Shoes, Gatomon's birthday is celebrated. * In Gatomon's Birthday Adventure, Gatomon's birthday is celebrated again. * Gatomon celebrates a birthday but we don't know how old she is. * In the short A Gatomon's Slumber, Gatomon accidentally sleeps through the spring and gets sad because she didn't even get a chance to pick some flowers. However, Gatomon then gets happy when she learns that it's the first day of summer. * In Gatomon's dream, she attempts to fight Impmon and DemiDevimon without any help from her friends. When Gatomon succeeded, she and her friends celebrate. Gatomon then wakes up to a water spray in the face from Platyquillmon. Genres Animation Adventure Comedy Musical Family Drama Fantasy Sci-Fi Ratings TV-Y (The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World) TV-Y7 (The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World: Digital Rescue Squad) G (The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World Movies; reason for rating: content is appropriate for all audiences) PG (The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World: Digital Rescue Squad Movies; reason for rating: cartoon violence and some action) Bloopers The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World/Outtakes Shorts The Adventures of Gatomon in Digi-World/Shorts